Regret
by x-Cubx.x
Summary: To walk in your fiancé on top of a girl he found at his bachelor party only 3 weeks befor the wedding is heartbreking. Thats when my life came crashing down. But I'm not going to let that happen again, because this time he's going to regret it.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… )

* * *

Full Summary: Edward purposed and Bella accepted. There's only 3 weeks 'til grad and the wedding is the week before grad. Jasper and Emmett plan a bachelor party for Edward and takes him to a club. That's where he meets Rebecca; they start talking and realize that they have a lot in common so he invites her over to his house. Bella later comes over only to see Edward on top of Rebecca. That's when it ends. Bella starts a mew life and plans it with out Edward; she also plans to still be a vampire. After grad Carlisle comes through with his promise and Bella starts her own all female coven.

* * *

A/N: Okay this story has the Pussycat Dolls included in it! I know its stupid but ya... Anyways tell me if you like it and if you have any suggestions or any requests make them! Oh and if you have the chance read Bella's Powers by AllieCullen-xx or if your a hardcore Harry Potter fan read, Love Potion Number Nine by Binka Strait. Those stories are awesome! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I admit, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Okay I only have 3 week 'til graduation and two weeks until the wedding. I wonder when Edward will be back from hunting… Just as I was going to pick up on the topic of Edward the phone rang.

I raced to my room, only to fall down once as I was going up the stairs, and grabbed the phone. "Hello." My voice sounded raspy and out of breath.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's musical voice squealed. "I'm going to be there to pick you up in 2 minutes. So be ready!! We're going to do a lot of wedding planning!" Then she hanged up.

Grrr…. She probably only hanged up so I could protest my way out of it. The last time we did wedding planning it took us 5 hours to pick out a table cloth! Five whole hours!! Luckily Charlie called saying I have a curfew so Edward had to take me home. I didn't even know I had a curfew until that day, but I was thankful for it. I mean you would be to if you were suck in a sealed room with Alice an a billion bridal magazines. Charlie is still kind of steamed about the whole Edward thing and the fact that I'm getting married to him. But at least he's finally starting to let me go out now.

I grabbed my jacket. I was debating on whether or not I should bring my pure, but know Alice she would ever let me pay for nothing. I opened my room door and slowly made my way out of my room and down the stairs savoring my last moments of freedom before I'm doomed to the evil doings of Alice. I held onto the arm rail tightly so I would be able to fall. But on the last step I tripped on the hem my jeans. Just as my face was going to say a big hello to the floor I two small arms fastened around my waist and hauled my up so I was now standing. I turned around to find Alice with a small smile pasted on her face.

"Thanks." I said in a small whisper. I shyly looked away unable to look at her because of the embarrassment I was hiding, but my blush gave it away. God, why did I have to be so clumsy? Why? I was eternally cursing at God.

"It's okay Bella, nothing to be embarrassed about." She patted my back gently. "So did you get everything?"

"Yup all I need to do is make a note for Charlie; he's still fishing with Billy."

"Don't worry I already made a note and stuck it on the fridge; I also put the dinner Esme made in the fridge for Charlie." She said with a big smile on her face probably because she was planning something sneaky and treacherous in her mind. "Come on!" She said while linking arms with me. Then she started power walking towards her car, dragged me behind her no matter how deep I dig my heels into the ground.

She sat me into the passenger seat and in less then a second she was in the driver's seat strapping on her seatbelt even though she wouldn't need it. She started up the car and pressed down on the pedal. Hard. We weren't even on the road yet and the speedometer hit 120. I was scared for my life. My face was probably flushed, like somebody pulled out the plug and all the life was drained out of me. Alice backed up out of my driveway perfectly even with the speed being too high and turned towards me while making her way towards the highway. She was so excited flashing her ultra white teeth in her perfect smile my way. Then she realized the expression on my face and immediately slowed down knowing I hated the fast driving vampires tend to have.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how fast I'm driving, but I'm just so excited!" She said this while bouncing up and down in her seat. She kind of reminded me of a little kid on a mega sugar high. It also creeped me out a bit.

I laughed to myself a bit then stared out the window, watching how the raindrops streaked the windows making everything outside look like a green blur. Then I notice that we already passed the exit to the Cullen mansion. "Hey Alice, where are we going?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that question!" She giggled. "We're going to find you're wedding dress!"

I was shocked. I was so focused on getting married to Edward but failed to remember what a wedding contains. In other words I totally forgot about the dress! Then I realized how much it was going to cost and how long it would take especially when I'm going to be with Alice.

"Bella don't you dare start protesting or whining. We're going dress shopping whether you like it or not." Alice said with a stern voice. "Plus Esme and Rose are meeting us at the boutique."

Great now I can't complain as much because Esme and Rose are going to be there… Wait, Rose? I thought she would want nothing that has to do with the wedding. I don't think she hates me anymore; it's just that we're not very close. I would give her the occasional friendly smile but we haven't really talked nor had a normal conversation since Italy.

I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts from Alice who was gently shaking me. I escaped form my trance and looked at Alice who smiled at me then she said those to words I was dreading. "We're here." She said slowly. Those words kept repeating in my mind over and over until I looked out the window where I saw the boutique.

* * *

A/N: This was kind of a short chapter but I was tired. I'm going to try to update later if you'd like but if not I'll probably update as soon as I can tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully there will be more coming in… hint, hint ) 


End file.
